


It's Just a Dream

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, It's temporary swears it, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake had been here before, she had this one before…</p><p>But that didn't change how she reacted during it…</p><p>How it felt…</p><p>How it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrynotsorry for the beggining.
> 
> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this.

Blake had been here before, she had this one before, but that didn't change how she reacted during it. How she felt during it. How it hurts. "Yang Xiao Long," that damned voice boomed. He was smirking again, he wasn't always smirking during this part of the dream, sometimes he wouldn't make appearance until the "verdict" was announced. "For defying the White Fang, and murdering over three hundred Fanus, you are herby sentenced with…Death!"

Blake couldn't find her voice. She wanted to scream, to cry, to shout her defiance, anything, but all she could do was stand there and silently sob. "No! Please no!" Ruby shouted not far down from her. Blake didn't have to look anymore to see how they were holding Ruby. She had her hands locked behind her, with those chained to the wall behind her with two of His lieutenants standing by her, ready to grab the chain if she managed to break it. She hadn't yet, but Blake supposed her subconscious could change its mind whenever it wanted.

A couple of rose petals drifted lazily by her, and Blake knew Ruby was struggling and using her Semblance. He stepped forward and drew Wilt seemingly from nowhere. He stood in front of Yang who continued to stare defiantly up at him. He raised his blade high, and Blake moved her head to look away, but one of her guards grabbed her head and forced her to watch. He was standing there for one second, and then in the next, his blade was extended off to the opposite side. There wasn't even a noise as the mane of gold fell to the floor, with the head, and the body not far after.

Cheers erupted throughout the audience, Ruby, Weiss and I screamed our cries loudly. He moved to Ruby and stood before her, waiting for the cheering to finally stop. "Ruby Rose," he thundered again, "For defying the White Fang and killing over two hundred Fanus, you are sentenced with…Death!" He accented 'death' with a swing of his sword and the weeping girl wept no more, leaving her two teammates left to sob for her.

Adam moved in front of Weiss and instead quieting down, the cheering from the previous death intensified. He didn't even wait for the crowd to quiet down this time, "Weiss Schnee!" His voice rang out above the roar of the crowd, "For crimes against all Fanus through discrimination, segregation, torture, murder, and so, committed by your ancestors, all Schnees have been declared to be put to death. Now the last Schnee is finally before my blade, and one of the biggest opponents to us will be ended."

The White had taken her first family from her once, her newfound brotherhood from her through crime and blatant murder, and now they had taken two members of her new found family, she wasn't going to just let them take Her away from Blake too. "No!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She struggled fiercely against her chains and tried to come to Weiss's side. Her guards grabbed her and pulled her back, all the while Blake continued to shout, "She didn't do those things! She tried to help the Fanus! She doesn't have to die, she can't die!" Before a guard finally punched her in the face, causing her to stagger back slightly, and finally shut her mouth.

If Adam had even heard her over the crowd, he didn't show it. He grabbed her shoulder and stared down at her. Despite the tears in her eyes, she glared up at Adam, who seemed to smirk down at her. He then shoved Wilt throw her chest and blood seemed to erupt from her wound, while a scream tore itself from Blake's throat.

***

Blake sat up like she had been shot from an arrow, panting heavily and sweating profusely. She hugged herself for a bit, allowing herself to calm down slightly. There was suddenly a pair of arms wrapping around her. Blake stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into their arms.

"It's ok Blake. We're all here, we're all fine," Weiss whispered quietly into the back of Blake's neck. Blake felt her tears welling up again and she silently sobbed, allowing the spasms to wrack her shoulders. Weiss continued to whisper reassurances to her quietly, while peppering the back of her neck with kisses.

When Blake finally calmed down to the point where she was only quietly hiccuping, Weiss gently maneuvered them both so that they were both lying together, facing each other. "Do you want to talk about it?" Weiss asked quietly.

Just the thought of what had happened caused more tears to Blake's eyes, so Weiss quickly wiped them away and said, "Never mind. We can talk about it when you think you can.

Blake nodded her thanks and said, "Thank you for being with me."

"I can't imagine being anywhere else but here," Weiss giggled a little and said, "You know, they say love is forever."

"Your forever is all that I need," a Blake replied, kissing the ivory haired girl. "Weiss," Blake started in a serious tone, "You know I can't promise things won't be broken-"

"But I can swear I will never leave," Weiss replied in a serious tone with a slight glare on her face.

"As long as you're here with me, I know I'll be ok," Blake said, "They say that love is forever, and your forever is all that need."

"I'll stay as long as you need Blake."

"Please stay forever with me?"

"Of course Blake, you are my forever." Weiss said as she snuggled close to Blake, giving her another kiss.

"You know, I knew I had fallen in love with you from the moment we kissed." Blake commented, not wanting to go back to sleep.

Weiss blushed slightly and said, "I think I can agree with you on that."

"You know I can't fall asleep because you're what my dreams are made of, and as I lay here awake at night, all I can do is think of you," Blake cornily lied.

"We both know that's not true. It's a nice thought, but it's not true," Weiss said with a blush and a smile.

"You can go to sleep if you need to Weiss," Blake said, remembering that it was, in fact, the middle of the night.

"Not until you do," Weiss said seriously.

"I don't think that will be for a while Weiss," Blake said.

"Then it looks like we're going to be up for a while," Weiss replied stubbornly.

Blake knew that a good girlfriend would probably argue further, but in truth, Blake wanted to be selfish and stay up with her, worried that if she went back to sleep she would go back to the nightmare, or a similar one. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Weiss started scratching the base of free ears, causing Blake to close her eyes and purr.

Blake somewhat wanted to burry her head in the hollow of her neck, despite the height difference, but that would mean the ear scratches would stop, and that was NOT going to happen. She settled for giving Weiss a kiss on the nose first and saying, "I love you so much Weiss."

Weiss returned the favor and said, "I love you too Blake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sat in the chair before her father’s desk as he simply sat there, pretending she didn’t exist while he finished looking over whatever important document it was that he was looking over. He finally put it down looked at her, and felt as if she was shrinking under his gaze. “You are a disappointment to the Schnee name.” He started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Weiss to have a nightmare. What will transpire, and how will it be handled when she awakes?
> 
> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me.

Weiss sat in the chair before her father’s desk as he simply sat there, pretending she didn’t exist while he finished looking over whatever important document it was that he was looking over. He finally put it down looked at her, and felt as if she was shrinking under his gaze. “You are a disappointment to the Schnee name.” He started.

He stood up as he continued, “First you insist that you lower yourself and become a huntress with the commoners. Then, you allowed your image to be ruined during your final proof to me that you were able to survive as a huntress. When you make it to Beacon, you are NOT made the leader of your team. You are instead paired up with some young no name girl, her older sister, and a terrorist! To make matters worse, you defiled yourself and slept with said terrorist, claiming to have a relationship with the beast.”

Weiss wanted to defend Blake as he continued his rant, but found that her voice would only allow her to whimper in fear. “You are not worthy of being called a Schnee, and should be cast from this home, this family, this life, that I have so graciously provided you with!” The ‘dreadlord Schnee’ practically screamed into her face. He reached down and pulled a whip, seemingly from nowhere. “Instead, you’re going to give penance for your sins.”

Before Weiss could react, there were two men in suits holding her arms. The lifted her up as if she was nothing, she wanted to try and fight back, to use a glyph, to do something, but found she didn’t seem to have the energy to do so. They maneuvered themselves so that her back was exposed to her father, and she felt the back of her shirt being raised. “Don’t worry,” her father whispered coldly into her ear, “Whatever damage is done can be easily fixed by surgeons.” And the next thing Weiss knew there was the crack of the whip and pain flaring brightly through her back.

Her father continued to do this for what seemed like an eternity. There were various times she thought she would pass out from the pain, but somehow stayed awake through it all. She didn’t bother trying to keep track of the number of blows that lashed against her. A part of her wondered why she did not activate her aura, but try as she might, she could not find it in her to do such a thing.

Eventually, her father stopped. Weiss’s breathing was ragged, and she could fell quite a bit of her blood slowly trailing down her back. She wanted to cry, but all she did instead was whimper. The two suited men placed her back on the chair, and she cried out when her back touched the back of the chair, and scouted forward slightly, to try and keep her torn back from touching anything really.

Her father continued to tower over her and he continued with his speech from where he had left off, as if he had not just brutally whipped his own daughter. He pulled Myrtenaster out next and the two men moved to the door. “I have put obedience into you physically,” he started, “But the message may not have cemented itself mentally. Bring it in!”

The two men were coming back, but this time they were carrying…Blake! Weiss wanted to call out to her, to say her name, to hold her, anything really, but when she started to move or speak, her back burned harshly, and she could do nothing but try and keep herself from crying out.

When they put Blake down in between Weiss and her father, she could see that she had obviously been beaten and tortured. “This is the animal that you were sleeping with,” Her father began.

Weiss merely nodded in response, despite her being aware that it was not truly a question, simply a statement, a matter of fact. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to raise her head, and this time Weiss did gasp loudly.

The fire that normally burned behind those golden eyes was gone, they seemed paler, as if she was dead. If not for the fact that her chest was still raising and falling, Weiss may have thought that she was dead. She was paler over all, almost translucent, she looked as if she had not slept for weeks, far worse than when she was stressing over the White Fang. She was also extremely skinny, as in Weiss could see her ribs, and if Black were to move to fast, it seemed as if her ribs would poke their way through her skin.

“What did you see in this beast?” He spat, “She is an animal that is dead in almost every meaning of the word, and will be every meaning of the word here in a moment.”

Weiss’s eyes widened, but when she opened her mouth to speak, her back burned hotter again and all she could do was cry out in pain.

Her father raised her weapon above the head of the Fanus girl and said, “I’ll be doing the beast a favor it looks like," and rushed it downward.

***

Weiss awoke to find that she was staring up at Blake with her arms pinned above her head. “Are you awake now?” Blake asked worriedly.

Weiss nodded, and found Blake’s arms wrapped around her protectively as she buried her head next to Weiss’s. “You had me terrified there Weiss. Usually I’m the one with the nightmares. You started kicking and crying and I didn’t know what to do, so I just pinned down your arms and tried to get you to hear me.”

“I’m fine Blake,” Weiss croaked out, her throat feeling dry and her voice sounding hoarse.

Blake rubbed her cheek against Weiss’s and said, “You are not fine, if you don’t want to, or can’t talk about what happened, I understand, but you are definitely not fine.’

Weiss felt her tears well up again, and seeing as how half of her team was sleeping, and the other quarter wouldn't care, she buried her face into Blake’s shoulder and began to weep, loudly. Blake stiffened at first, unsure of how to react to the unusual display of emotion that Weiss was having, before she relaxed and whispered repeatedly to her, “It’s alright Weiss, I’m right here.”

Weiss calmed down quickly and when she stopped crying, Blake finally got off of the top of Weiss and asked, “Do you feel better now?”

Weiss nodded and sighed, “You want to know what the nightmare was about, don’t you?”

“Not if you don’t want to tell me.”

Weiss considered it for a moment. She knew Blake was offering her the chance to keep it to herself for now if she still wanted to, but she also knew that she would have to talk to someone about it soon enough, so why not Blake. “No, I need to talk about it.”

Blake merely nodded and held Weiss again. Weiss was quiet for a moment, trying to decide where the best place to start would be. She finally decided that where it had actually began was the most logical, and for the best.

It took Weiss all of about five minutes to tell Blake what had felt like hours. At the end of it all, while she would admit that it was still painful to think about, some part of her felt better after discussing what had transpired with someone she could have a logical conversation with.

Blake looked furious very quickly through the story and demanded to know, “He’s never actually whipped you, did he?” Weiss had never heard heard a cat growl before, she had heard hissing, yelping on occasion, and definitely heard pleased purring, despite Blake wanting to look angry, but Blake had definitely growled out that question.

“No. He never physically abused me, I promise.”

Blake let out a sigh of relief, and she seemed to physically relax after that. She pulled Weiss closer to her content to just bask in her beauty for a little while.

Weiss giggled a little and gave Blake a kiss on the nose, and then Blake leaned back and looked down at the girl in her arms seriously. “It sounds to me, that your mind, at least some part of it, is worried about what will happen if your father finds out that you and I are dating.”

“That sounds about right to me,” Weiss confirmed, wondering where in the world Blake would be headed with such a line.

“So…do you think we should end us, before he does find out?”

“No!” Weiss said much louder than she had intended. There was a small groan from Yang above them and some shifting, but neither of the other two girls awoke. Weiss glared at Blake and said, “Blake, you are beyond worth the pain, and beyond worth the risk. I love you more than anything.”

Blake sighed and said, “I just wanted to be sure. I needed to make sure that you didn’t want to risk something like that actually happening."

"I think we would both be likely to kill him before he ever got a chance to do anything to you.”

“Or you.” Blake said, sighing again, “You should probably try to sleep Weiss.”

“I don’t think I really can.”

“Well, until you are asleep, we’re both awake.”

“You don’t have to do that Blake,” Weiss said, feeling more than a little guilty about keeping her girlfriend up at night.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “How many times have I told you that and you’ve chosen to ignore it?”

Weiss blushed a little and said, “A lot.”

“Then I think I’ll be staying up with you until you fall asleep.” Blake said stoically.

Weiss shook her head at the other girl, but didn’t argue further, and instead nuzzled in closer to Blake, appreciating that she was still there for her. “You really are the greatest girlfriend ever,” Weiss whispered.

Blake giggled quietly at her and said, “I’m not the greatest. That title belongs to you. Besides, the greatest girlfriend in the world would not repeatedly keep their significant other up most nights of the week all night long,” Blake thought about that for a moment before saying, “Actually, they probably would, though probably not by having a nightmare.”

Weiss frowned a moment, Why would they be up all, oh, Oh. Weiss blushed brightly and Blake giggled at her again. “You’ve been spending to much time with Yang,” Weiss muttered.

Blake gave Weiss a deep and passionate kiss sliding her tongue into Weiss mouth, eliciting a moan from the other girl. “Maybe I have,” Blake whispered to her, “Would you like to see some of the things she talks about?”

Weiss and Blake then were up for the rest of the night, and somehow, Yang and Ruby slept through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be in a Blake mood right now, lots of things being posted by me involving her being shipped. Ok 2 things may not actually be a lot, but still. I've started getting a lot of writing don, thank God for actual keyboards, cause he knows I can't get much done for with the damnned iPad ones.
> 
> Anyway, so I'll admit, I think Weiss's nightmare could be a possibility. I'll admit that my opinion of the "Dreadlord" Schnee is almost entirely based on Fanfiction, but I still think he could do that. They basically told us that he's a racist bastartd anyway, and with how much Weiss seemed to obsess over being perfect, I wouldn't be surprised if he drilled that into her either. So yeah…I could see the ass whipping his daughter and then killing her Fanus lover.
> 
> Also, with Blake's worry, I started this, and I thought, between the two, who seems more likely to have nightmares, and I was like, well, Weiss rarely shows any emotion, and while she obviously has them, I felt like she would be able to control her fear better than Blake would have, so of the two I felt that Blake would be the one who has nightmares more often. Oddly enough, when I first made up this idea, I considered having something about Blake thinking that Weiss had been poisoned or something, since she so rarely has nightmares, and she seemed to be having a fit in the middle of the night, and Blake having the nightmares she'd been having…well…yeah. I changed it to Blake just trying to get her to wake up, thinking that would give me a better romance scene to set up when the nightmare was over. I prefer the romance to the nightmares.
> 
> *purposely referenced sex at the end* I still plan some smut, my mind won't let me not come up with smut ideas.
> 
> DRAGONS! I don't have anything to say involving them, I just really wanted to randomly shout dragons.
> 
> I'm not crazy!
> 
> So, getting more writing done, I might actually spit out another chapter for Role Reversing Muders, I think that's what it's called, it's gathered so much dust up in the old noggin that I can't even recall the name for it right now. I'm hoping to get more writing done soon, because there's a big essay looming over me that I should be working on, but as soon as I sit at a keyboard, it kinda leaves the mind, on,y for me to begin thinking of ideas for more fanfiction to spit out.
> 
> I think I'm done ranting, let me know what you think, I love hearing what you all think. I swear I'm not crazy, I'm literally just in a really random mood right now. I'm going to stop talking now, because I'm liable to spit more random crap out.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? The stuff after the nightmare at least was good right?
> 
> I don't even know where this came from, it just happened. I tired making the second part better to kinda make up for the beginning because I tried making it feelsy, I don't think it worked.
> 
> I've been meaning to use those song lyrics for a while. I considered using the whole thing, but not all of it fit where I was trying to stick it. For those who aren't aware, the song is "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens, great song, quite possibly one of my favorites by Sw/S, check it out here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=poZLiypLJzQ
> 
> So let me know what all of you peoples think, I love feed back more than food, and I really loves food!


End file.
